Twins In Des Moines Iowa/Transcript
ent. [[Session Room] at Kelsey's Headquarters as Jasper finds out something terrifying as Kelsey runs into the Session Room ] Jasper: Kelsey come here! Kelsey: Coming Jasper! Jasper: Look at this Kelsey. Kelsey: Okay...Holy shit! Jasper: It says here that Jessica and Janice died while trying to protect us in their hometown! Kelsey: What?! this is gonna break Christopher's heart when we tell him that. Jasper: (Sigh) I know Kelsey. Kelsey: Speaking of which I was going to take him out for pizza I could tell him then Jasper. Jasper: Okay Kelsey. changes to [[Christopher's Office] where Christopher is seen working on a brand new ability of teleportation without the Teleportation Room ] Christopher: I know about the chaining broom so teleport me to the Training Room! (Christopher automatically teleports to the Training Room) Christopher: It worked! Christopher: I know I have my Canic Loom so teleport me to my Panic Room! (Christopher automatically teleports to the Panic Room) Christopher: I'm never ever gonna race so take me to the Team's Base! (Christopher teleports to Kelsey's Headquarters) Christopher: Hey Jasper hi Kelsey. Jasper and Kelsey: Hey Christopher. Kelsey: Ready to go? Jasper: How did you get here so fast anyway Christopher? Christopher: I have a new teleportation ability that allows me to anywhere in the worls without using the Teleportation Room so much Jasper that's how. Jasper: Cool can you teach me that one later? Christopher: Sure Jasper it's so easy to learn. Kelsey: Let's go cousin. (Kelsey and Christopher leave the scene as the scene changes to the Pizza Parlor Room) Kelsey: Welcome to our brand new Pizza Parlor Room I personally built this room for the two of us. Christopher: When did you do that cousin? Kelsey: Last week you agreed to it too. Christopher: Oh that's right and I personally built robots to help us create it too. Kelsey: Let's go sit down. Christopher: Okay Kelsey. (Kelsey and Christopher walk over to the first and closest table and sit down) Kelsey: Christopher, Honey can we talk? Christopher: Sure Kelsey what's up? Kelsey: You remember your exgirlfriends Jessica and Janice? Christopher: Yeah what about Jessica and Janice? Kelsey: Here look at this latest news on my phone. Christopher: Sure Kelsey. (looks at the news with a very very surprised face) Holy Shit! Christopher: (Reads the whole short paragraph) It says here that Jessica and Janice are...DEAD?! Kelsey: It appears so Christopher Jasper told me about this awful news this morning. (Time skips to after they get done eating) Kelsey: Are you okay cousin? Christopher: No I'm rather upset by this. Kelsey: Let's go see if there's a mystery to be solved anywhere. Christopher: I guess so. Kelsey: Let's go back to the headquarters you've got a brand new ability right? Christopher: Yeah i'll do it hold onto my arm and you'll be with me. Kelsey: Okay Christopher. (holds onto his arm) Christopher: I'm sensing who'll have a race so take us back to the Team's Base! (Christopher and Kelsey teleport back into the Headquarters) Christopher: I'll be in my room if you need anything. Jasper: Okay see you soon Christopher. Christopher: There are hiddens ghosts full of scares take me to my room upstairs! (Christopher teleports to his room upstairs) Jasper: I'm calling Sonic for an idea to cheer Christopher up again. Kelsey: I have an idea. Jasper: Sonic can you help us cheer Christopher up again? Sonic: Sure Jasper I'll be right there now. changes to the [[Teleportation Room] where Sonic teleports to Kelsey's Headquarters ] Sonic: I'm here guys. Kelsey: Hey Sonic. Jasper: Look at this Sonic. Sonic: Okay (looks surprised at the latest news) What The Hell?! Kelsey: And Christopher's been depressed since he heard the news so can you help us? Sonic: Of course I can I have an idea. changes to [[Des Moines, Iowa] where Christopher, Kelsey, Sonic, Jasper and Jordan are seen walking around] Jordan: Let's go to the best place in Des Moines. Christopher: Okay Jordan. changes to the best movie theater in Des Moines Jordan: Here we are Christopher. Christopher: This place is really cool. Jordan: There they are come on Christopher. (Jordan and Christopher walk over to the attractive twin girls) Jordan: I'd like you to meet Alex and Alice. Alex: Aw he's cute. Alice: I know right? Jordan: Can you both help him? Alex: Of course we can. Alice: He looks very sad. Jordan: He is sad. Jordan: His exgirlfriends Jessica and Janice passed away in a fight for our lives against her own kind. Alice: That's sad. Alex: That's really sad. Christopher: I can't take my mind off of that news. Alex: Aw there, there honey-boo cry on my shoulder. Alice: He's crying on my shoulder! Alex: He has two eyes doesn't he? Alice: Everyone in the world has two eyes. Alex: Sh. sh. sh. sh. ssssssshhhhhh. Alice: (To Christopher) I love you Christopher. Alex: (To Christopher) I love you too Christopher. (Alex and Alice both kiss Christopher's cheeks in affection to show their love for him) (A loud explosion is heard) Christopher: What the hell was that?! Jordan: Let's go check it out everyone. Christopher: Okay. (Christopher, Jordan, Alex, and Alice run outside the movie theater) Christopher: Who the hell are you?! Dark Duke of Fears: I'm your worst nightmare! Kelsey: Christopher, kill that ogre! Christopher: Wait, this ugly mother fucker? Christopher: Ooh folk you're lucky I triple polished my gun! Christopher: Ooh folk say goodnight! Dark Duke of Fears: WHAT?! (Christopher shoots the Dark Duke of Fears as he dies instantly) Christopher: It's another mystery solved! Christopher: What the hell is that?! (A Demon pops out and tries to grab Christopher) Christopher: HOLY SHIT!!!! It's a ghost! End Category:Transcripts